


Silence

by CaptainCarrot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bullying, Inappropriate Erections, Other, Straddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarrot/pseuds/CaptainCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you look around, you'll see chatterboxes and the jokers but where is that boy, who would prefer to stay silent? What do you think his story is? You can pretty much guess everyone elses. Natural beauty who cares to much about appearance than grades. Amazing at sports, singer/musician who cares about girls more than anything else. Forever had a fairly normal life. They've always been popular but everyone has secrets, even those who tell to much, it's never enough. This is just a story of one boy who changed lives in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

Louis Tomlinson has always been the boy at the back of the class, he never wanted to noticed by anyone. He was a nerd who fell in love with the coolest guy in school and the world, just like every girl. Louis could never speak to him though, he could even utter a word. Unlike every girl, he would never flaunt himself at him, he never changed himself for anyone. Before Louis had met Harry, Louis had never wanted to be noticed. Then one day he fell harder than ever and Harry was there to catch him. It was all perfect, until one accident changed him forever.

Harry Styles was your average teenage heart throb, he was the biggest pop star in the world. He had it all; the fame, the money and the girls he never wanted. He was voted the hottest star but also the worlds greatest Villain. Being a star isn't has it's highlights but also it's weaknesses. Harry would never come out the closet until one accident on the way to school, who knew. it would change his life forever.

He fell...they both did. Everything was beyond perfect, and then Harry left. Louis knew it was just for tour but it still hurt that the boy he loved was leaving him, he was happy to wait for him forever though.

One accident

One mistake

One disaster

On thing to change lives forever

 

Chapter 1

*Harry's POV*

I rushed along the streets, being sure to keep my head down. No-one must notice me, cann't risk being mobbed by the fans again. At night, I could still hear the taunting screams of the girls. The rain hits my hood, it was more of an annoying drizzle than rain though, I was soaked through already. Paul had told me not to leave the hotel but I couldn't stay there much longer, I often feel clostraphobic when I'm stressed out. Yes even pop stars get stressed out. It's getting harder and harder for me to hide his secret, I barely have any friends anymore. No-one wanted the lime-light that comes from hanging around with me, now I've just grown to accept that but I have no-one to talk to. Every girl-friend I've had was accused of being yet another of "Harry Styles' one night stands", the headlines had ended relationships for my friends too many times. The paps have no idea what they're capable of, I really don't think they cared about anything other than selling their papers. Friendship is over rated, i have Paul and Lou to talk to. So they're hired to be there but we still have fun together. This way i don't have to go through all the friendship fights, they have to agree with me because they know i can fire them. I don't need normal people, i'm Harry Styles, the hottest popstar of the century. I don't need anyone...yeah right.

 

*Next Day*

I wonder if have a sex change, whether i would be treated differently. I mean some girls can date loads of boys but is still considered a sweetheart because they broke up with her but if i hang around with my friends who are girls i'm instantly called a manwhore.

Man whore. That's funny, isn't it? It makes me think of a whore who chases men instead of a dude with lots of people, is it just me?

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" My manager shouted while scowling at me. Let me just fill you in with the fact that i hate my manager. If it wasn't for the fact that my contract lasted for another 2 years, i would have walked out by now.

"Yeah yeah. Can i go now?"

"See this is the attitude i'm talking about Harold. You're just a child who got lucky with a contract and now we're the ones who have to suffer for it. I don't know what those fangirls see in you Harold, but as long as you keep selling i have to put up with you." This was just a sugar coat of what he normally said to me. You'd think as i've been with him for 3 years already that he'd actually have learnt my name.

"First of all, my name is Harry not Harold. Second, you can go complain to the company if you want but do you think they're gonna replace me or you?" He turns his head to me with a frown plastered on his face. "That's right. And, those fans love me because i can sing and i help them."

"You're just the pretty boy Harry." He interrupts. "They see your look and don't care about how you sound, stop trying to fool yourself." My fists clenched around the arm rests. He smirked at me, then he stands up buttoning up his suit. "Now Harry, you have to go to school. Go along. Be good, and maybe Paul will bring you a lolly after." He gave me a wink then walked out the door.

I slam my fists against the table and damage my hand a bit but i don't care, that twat just pushes my buttons.

"Harry come on, we have to get going." Paul motioned me out the door and followed behind me.

"What am i going to do Paul?" I run a hand through my curls and wipe my hand over my eyes. I will not cry.

"I don't think there is much you can do Harry, he's your manager. I think you should just go to school, keep your head down and let the whole thing blow over. Try not to cause havoc." That was exactly what i was going to try.

 

"Omg Harry, you hair looks perf today. Did you do something new with it? Can i touch it? Will you marry me? Omg i can't believe it you're Harry Styles." I hear some bimbo as she leaps at me to touch my hair but is pushed back by everyone else's. Man these fans are violent.

"Omg Harry Styles is sitting down with me. I think i may faint or scream, i just can't choose."

"Gemma, give it up. I only came to check that you're okay." I sit down with my sister at a lunch table. So maybe i had skipped a few lessons, or all of them so far. I am Harry Styles, i don't need no secondary school.

"I was absolutely perfect until you showed up, now i'm getting swarmed by everyone. Why do you think we moved to Doncaster Harry? I was getting attacked in Cheshire, here wasn't as bad. Why do you have to come to my school anyway?" She ate more of her chips as she spoke. It was obvious she was annoyed at me but what am i suppose to do? I can't just decide i don't want to be famous anymore, trust me i've thought about it.

"Sorry, well i'll leave you too it and sorry again. You and mum are great for putting up with this."

"Better believe it Harry. Oh and don't so mean to people today, you don't need to be." She says in a quite voice before i walk away.

My happy mood didn't last long as some kid was slammed into me by Zayn, who was almost as popular as me. "Stay away from me next time fag, or it'll be a lot worst. Oh sorry Harry mate, didn't see you there." I gripped his hand and shook it before peeling the dude off of me.

"No problem anyway, who's this? Usually it's the girls throwing themselves at me." I look down at the boy who was only just smaller than me. When i looked at him more my breathe became hitched at his eyes that were deeper than the grand canyon.

"This, is Louis Tomlinson the fag of the school. He's a freak. Isn't that right tommo." Zayn pulled at his collar and spat in his face.

"That is completely unsanitary and your breathe stinks." He spoke unlike any other around here, his voice was softer.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Zayn screamed in Louis' face.

"NOTHING!" Louis' replied quickly, trying to turn his head away from Zayn.

"That's what i thought. Look at me when i'm talking to you boy." He pulled on Louis' collar more so they're faces were inches apart.

"Careful Zayn, don't want people thinking you've got a thing for Louis." I chuckle as Zayn flings Louis back in disgust, at that i wanted to punch him more.

"No way mate, i ain't gay. I'm going for a fag, you better stay out of my way Tomlinson." Zayn spat once more and could Louis in the stomach. Then he walked away as Louis sat curled on the floor. I walk over to Louis and offer him a hand but he just climbed up in pain on his own.

"I'm Harry Styles, nice to meet you Louis." I offer my hand once more but he starts to hobble away.

"I know who you are ow." He winces in pain as he tries to limp away.

"Hey i just saved you, the least you could do is thank me." Some people are so rude sometimes.

"Saved me? You watched as he strangled me and here i thought you were actually a nice pop star, i guess you are like the rest." He says quietly to himself. I follow him out of the canteen, staying close by to catch him if he falls.

"Hey! I am nice, what did you expect me to do? I couldn't just punch him in the face, he's one of my friends."

"Some friend." He muttered. "I wasn't expecting you to punch him, you could have said something. Now if you excuse me i have to go to the nurse." He stumbled forward and landed on the floor again. i try to help him but he just swats my hands away.

"Let me help you Louis."

"I don't want help from you." He screams at me with tears in his eyes. He rolls over to try and climb up.

"I know you don't want it but you need it. I'll get you to the nurse and you can never speak to me again if that's what you want." I stopped and waited for him to reply.

"Fine." He mutters as i help him off the floor. He lets out a groan of pain and we walk in silence to the nurses office. I sit him down in the chair inside and breathe heavily.

"So what seems to be the p-oh Louis, again? Who was it this time." The nurse turns to me with a frown. "Was it you?" She continues to step closer with her pen pointed at me.

"No, he helped me. Can i just get some paracetamol and go home please?" Louis saves me. The nurse returns to Louis and brushes his hair.

"Of course sweetie. I'll go get your medicine and call your mum, alright love?" Louis nods and smiles. She laughs. "Always smiling Louis, always smiling." She mutters before walking out the door.

"You can go if you want Harry." Louis says quietly then curls up in a ball.

"I want to stay until i know you're safe." I sit down on the other chair and Louis yawns.

"Thank you and i'm sorry for saying you're like the others." He closes his eyes and i watch him. He was so beautiful.

"No need to appologise. I'm sorry for letting this happen to you." I whisper before brushing his hair. Maybe i had made a new friend today.


	2. Chapter 2

*Louis' POV*

 

"Harry stop, that tickles." I laugh as he continues to stroke the soft part of my arm. I've always hated being so ticklish. We lay next to each other, both our faces glowing. His hand moves to my face, his index finger stroking my crimson cheeks. 

"But you're so cute when you giggle." He laughs for a moment then rests with a smile that could make a million girls scream. I scoff and cross my arms, since i'm laying down, this is quite hard to do.

"I do not giggle!" I protest, he only laughs at me more. I begin to sulk, how dare he?

"It's a manly giggle." Harry adds to save my dignity and his own skin from my deathly poke wars (i'm really good at those). I laugh even more, he is not gonna be getting away that easily. "Plus i called you cute, i don't see you giving those type of compliments out." He retorts.

"You're the only one i know who can turn a compliment into an insult." I roll my eyes and we laugh even more. I can't stay mad at him, he's too 'ugh'-y, if that makes sense.

"And you're the only one i want to know." Harry says, making everything serious suddenly. He takes my hand and looks down at them intwined before taking a deep breathe and looking back up at me. "I'm sorry i let Zayn beat you up the first day i met you. I should have stepped in , I should hav-" I place a finger on his lip to shush. His watering eyes, look down in dissapointment. 

"I'm not. In fact i should thank Zayn because without him, we would never have met." He nods in agreement, getting rid of the tears. I begin to clim to my feet but Harry pulls me back down so our faces are cms apart.

"I mean, you don't have to go now..." Harry's eyebrows wiggle and i wack his arm.

"Cheeky barstad. I don't know what you're suggesting but please stop doing that with your eyebrows because i may have to go to the toilet soon." Before i could stop him, Harry had me pinned to the floor with Harry kneeling over me. I certainly don't like the smile that covered his face.

"Oh come on Louis," He begins to lean in. "I'm sure you do know what I'm suggesting." 

I gulp. "H-Harry?...W-what are you d-doing?" I stutter as he gets closer. Was i ready for this? Did i have a choice?

"Shhh babe. I'll look after you." He whispers against my lips and i whimper. He rests, hovering above to tease me. The problem is, it was working. I push my head up to kiss him back he bucks his head back, shaking it at me. "Patience isn't something you're good at." He straddles me completely but still restraining me to the floor. My breathe begins to get heavier as he moves a little on my hips and he leans in again. "I now don't know whether to reward you." His lips brush mine and i find it hard not to groan.

"P-please Harry." I barely whisper but he hears and obeys.

 

I jump quickly in bed, jolting was a usual awakening for me.  
This wasn't the first time i'd dreamt about Harry, he was an international sex god, who wouldn't?! It does annoy me though, I'm a boy, I'm not meant to fall for his charm. It's a girl thing, that's why it's called fangirling. Plus, when a girl has that type of dream about someone, it's a hell of a lot easier to cover up. I look down and grumble, need i say why?  
I tried to role over in bed but leapt up in pain. I looked at my stomach to see a purple bruised had formed there. My memory of yesterday began to re-collect and i grumble again.  
"LOUIS, ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" Lottie screams through the door.  
"EVEN IF I WAS ASLEEP, WHY WOULD YOU SCREAM?" I yell back, i guess there was no way of me getting back to sleep.  
"WELL YOU SLEPT THROUGH THE LAST TWO TIMES I SHOUTED, YOU'RE A HEAVY SLEEPER YOU KNOW." Apparently not heavy enough since i woke up into this nightmare. "I'M COMING IN NOW!" Now, i panic.  
"NO, NO, NO! DON'T COME IN!" I slam myself against the door, shutting it. I couldn't let her see me like this, not when i was...like this. "Erm...JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT."  
I begin to rush around my room. Gotta find blankets or just something to cover up little Tommo.  
"Loouis, i'm coming in in 3." Sock? No. Books? Definately not. I dug deeper and deeper into my wardrobe, i don't even care about the mess i'm making.  
"1." She began counting. I don't have time for any of this.  
"Why don't go just fuck off?" I whispered to my tommo.  
"Louis! That's rude." How did she hear that? Does she have the hearing of a bat or something?  
"No, i wasn't talking to you Lottie." I mutter from the back of my cupboard.  
"What?" She asks confused."Do you have a somebody in there?" There are some blankets, yay.  
"YES!" I exclaim before thinking of my sister.  
"You do?" She sounds shocked. Why would it to so shocking, other than the fact i was asleep?"  
"No, i mean no."  
"2."  
"This is the longest countdown ever Lot." I say running over to my bed.  
"Then stop distracting me. 3, i'm coming in now." The door swung open just as i got completly covered up by almost 10 blankets, god knows why they're all in my cupboard. "Wow, i can see why you didn't want me in here...this place is a mess."  
"Yes, yes, i'm a typical boy. Now, what do you want?" I rush to say, i needed her out of here fast.  
"Gees calm down, i only came to tell you that there's a cute boy that's been waiting here for you for a while. And when i say cute, i mean hot and when i say hot, i really mean HARRY STYLES!" She squealed slightly as she waved her hands in the air. I was too shocked to move, what was Harry doing here? For me too?  
"W-what? How? Why?" I ask looking dumb-found.  
"I'm just as confused as you i mean, i've always dreamed of you and him becoming friends and then him coming round and him falling in love with me and then we'd get married and imagine he's great in bed an-"  
"Lottie! You're 14, you're too young to say these things. Plus Harry is like 3 years older than you, and i wouldn't let it happen." Lottie was an extremely open stylist, i was more of a closet one because i'd probably get beaten more if they knew.  
"Hey, i go to school, i know what i'm saying. I'm not too young for him either, age is just a number." She tried to sass me, folding her arms like a toddler.  
"And jail is just a building." She sulked. "Now how long has Harry been here?"  
"I don't know like an hour or so." That long? "You want me to send him up or you coming down? Just to warn you, if you do come down all we'll be doing is drooling over him and bothering you."  
"Send him up Lot, i don't want to bother you guys." I shuffle in bed a little, making my stomach comfortable.  
"Good call." She walks out the door and i hear her going downstairs. I must ready myself for ultimate awkwardness. We weren't friends so what were we meant to talk about? Why was he even here?  
Maybe he's come to tell me that i owed him for throwing up over his shoes or something because i don't really remember most of the nurse's office.  
Maybe it's to tell me that when i come back to school he was gonna team up with Zayn and pummel me, worse than today because he found out that i was a homo.  
Tommo the homo, i can hear the chanting now.  
"Does he always stare into space and chew his lip when he's thinking?" I recognise that voice, it was low and soft. Someone is standing in my doorway.  
"Pretty much." I know that voice too, it's higher meaning a boy and girl.  
"Wonder what he's thinking about." The male voice again.  
"Only one way to find out." I waited for another response, apparently i didn't have to wait long for Lottie to scream my name in my ear.  
"Oh my god, Lottie never do that again or i made end up deaf." I look at Lottie to see her laughing.  
"Then you wouldn't be able to play your musicy things, sadness. Well i'll leave you two alone." Two? I looked to the door, Harry fucking Styles was leaning against my frame. Lottie goes to close the door but just before she mutters "Don't do anything without protection." And the door shuts.  
"Sorry about her, she's only a child that likes making fun of her older brother." I excused as Harry stepped closer to my bed.  
"Well, she wouldn't have you saying that. She gave me an speech about how she is a young woman that in no way should be thought of as a child, baby or younger, it lasted for half an hour." We laugh and he comes closer.  
"That's what it's like living with all sisters."  
"I know what that's like." He chuckles, sliding a hand through his hair. That's one of my favourite things about his appearance and he makes it look so effortless. Just a shuffle and then a flick that has so much of an impact. "Louis, you're biting your lip again."  
"Oh, sorry." I lift my knees up in bed, resulting in more pain. "Sorry, i don't know where the bruises are on my body."  
"I don't remember you looking this bad, you look terrible." His voice lowered with his head.  
"Wow, that's nice."  
"No, that's not what i meant. I mean it is what i meant, but it's not how i meant it." I chuckled then clutched my stomach.  
"I know what you meant Harry, i was just messing with you. You're so gullible."  
"I am not." He whacks my leg as he perches on the end of my bed. "Oh sorry i forgot, you're injured." I wince, trying not to cry out in pain.  
"Don't worry, it didn't hurt that much." I open my eyes to see him smiling at me, so i smile back.  
"Oh, i forgot these are for you." He offers me the bunch of flowers he held in his hand. They were colourful and smelled so nice.  
"Erm, thank you." I said. What else was i meant to say? I didn't even know why he was here, that would have been a good question. What was even the point in bringing flower? What if that person had hayfever or something and you just made them sicker?  
"You know you shouldn't bite your lip like that, it'll start bleeding soon." I'd heard that many enough times. "The headmaster said you can have the rest of the week off, which is only like two days but who cares." Two days? Had i really slept through Tuesday to Wednesday? Well to be honest when i'm drugged up i'm out of it.  
"Oh thanks, speaking of school...aren't you meant to be there?" It was around 10 o'clock so i would be in drama right now.  
"One of the perks of being a pop star, you can do whatever you want. My manager doesn't think of it that way though, rules all the time and you must follow them or doom." He put enphasis on the doom for impact.  
"You must be exception then, you're broke plenty of rules i'm sure."  
"And that's the reason he hates me, i just do it more because he loves it really." He puts his hand on top of mine and squeezes it. I feel my heart flutter and i'm barely able to control my cheek colouring. "I'm reall-" A phone? Why does modern technollogy have to be so interruptive? "Sorry i better take this, it's the devil." He stands up from my bed and walks over to the corner, listening to the mumbling from the other side. "No that's not fair...but i-" He sighed deeply. "Fine, i'll get there as soon as possible...yeah yeah, bye." And he hung up while turning back to me. "That was my manager, he says i have to get back to school. I'm really sorry, i'll come visit you again."  
"Really, Harry, you don't have to go to that trouble, how about i see you at school?" I suggest. His smile drops a bit then he tries to re-collect himself.  
"Oh, yeah sure. Hope you get better soon." He walks out the door and flashes me a smile. "Later, Louis." And the door shuts once more.  
Why do i continue to mess everything up?


	3. Chapter 3

*Harry's POV*

 

I've fucked it all up. I shouldn't have been so pushy, now I've fucked everything up and he doesn't want to see me again. How could i be so stupid? I acted like an obsessive girl, honestly Harry, pull yourself together!

The rest of the school week was boring without Louis. The constant: squeal and drooling of girls that throw themselves at me, being told off by teachers and my manager because i'm not doing what i was 'meant' to do. So many rules in society, don't do this, make sure you're there for that, blah, blah, blah! It's stupid.

I'm tired of being told what to do, where to go, who to be, when to be it but never why. Why do I have to be someone i'm not? Why do i have to go to these boring lessons? I'm a pop star for fuck sake, i shouldn't have to deal with this.

I slam my locker shut, listening to it echo through the corridor silence. I was meant to be in Maths right now but I didn't feel up to it. I haven't seen Louis since i left his house, it's already been 3 periods, i was sure i would have seen him. Maybe he's avoiding me, no, why would he do that?

Because he hates you, duh.

Louis doesn't hate me.

Are you sure? He certainly didn't want to see you again when he rushed you out of your house. Why would he? You're worthless Harry, even the fans only like you because you are basically the bad boy they use to rebel against their parents. You're nothing without your fame.

SHUT UP!  
I slam my fist into the lockers beside me, i wish it all would just stop.

"Someone's, not a happy Harry." He laughs behind me and i straighten up. Louis. What's he doing here? Why is he laughing at me?

See he obviously doesn't like you. He hates you Harry, who can blame him?

"What do you want?" My tone hasn't changed, it's still rough and harsh. Cold is all i feel, I've got to keep my act up. I'm bad news. I'm bad news. I am, bad news... Louis still hasn't replied, he's probably mocking me in his head. "I said, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I scream as i turn to face him. He falls down against the walls, his smile has gone and been replaced with fear.

"What's wrong Harry?" He whimpers on the floor, his voice just sends me crazy.

"Don't talk to me, fag!" 

"Fag?" The word snapped out of Louis' mouth just as soon as it left mine. I hadn't even realised what i'd said until i didn't have the chance to regret it. "I see, sorry for bothering your time pop star. I guess i shouldn't even bother anymore because you've obviously made up your mind on what you want from life." 

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!" I raised my arm and clenched my fist to pummel him, i was going to. He flinched to cover himself and shielded his face.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." He sobbed, repeating "don't hurt me" over and over an over. I felt it burn my ears infecting my brain and coursing through me. It repeated in my head again and again, penetrating my mind again and again, making me guilty again...  
"I'm sorry, won't do anything just please." My fists unclench.

"Louis..." My hand drops to help him up but he flinches away from me again. Get out of here." He scrambles his feet about the floor trying get a grip to push himself up, he winces as he is still bruised.

"Thank you, Harry." He whispers and quickly scurries down the halls to class...it was done.

 

7 hours later, i was gattere; it was only 6 o'clock. I hadn't bothered finishing school, nobody's going to miss me. My phones also been ringing but fuck my manager, he doesn't deserve my talent, he can't handle all this. 

"I WANT ANOTHER PINT OF VODKA NOW!" I slur my shout at the bartender as i slam the glass against the counter.

"Alright mate, i'm cutting you off. Go home kid." I spit in his face and he wipes it away in disgust, nobody tells me what to do. "Go home now, before you do something more you'll regret." I regret nothing...except Louis.

 

My mind twist to him. I imagine him sitting in his bed crying and curled into a ball. He's broken. I broke him. The image continues and begins to move, he stands up and locks the bathroom door; his family isn't home. He looks at himself in the mirror and screams, wiping the tears away with a rough rub.

"'You're a worthless piece of shit! You should just die!' If that's what they want..." He raises a knife to his arm and slices delicately down. "A pariah Louis, a outcast." More and more red staining the image.

I try to call out to him but i'm muted, i can't reach for him, i'm trapped. "Thank you, Harry."

 

"I have already done what i regret...I have to go." I quickly grab my coat and stumble out the door into the cold. I gotta find him.

"Don't be deeeeeeead, Loooouis." I drag out my words in my drunken state. I know i shouldn't drive but i need to get to Louis, quickly before he leaves me.  
A bunch of swerves and a lot of speeding later, i finally reach Louis house. My eyes are topped to the brim with tears, i couldn't picture it anymore, i couldn't feel it anymore.

I knock on the door, waiting for a reply but nothing. I begin smoting harder, i don't care if i hurt my hand i need to get to Louis.

"Louis! Open the door, Louis!" Was that out loud i can't tell...no-one comes to the door. I have to charge it and save him.

1, 2, 3...ow, door. Another time.

1, 2, 3...ow, floor. 

"I DID IT! I BROKE DOWN THE DOOR!" 

"Erm no, Harry, I just opened the door." I start giggling and staring at him above me. 

"Well that makes more sense, i'm not very strong you know. Wanna know another thing? I have a lovely view of 3 of you right now...oh my God, i'm going to be sick."

"Oh boy."


End file.
